


Doppelgänger

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "TFP!Megatron and an SG/Mirrorverse version of TFP!Optimus Prime." I never thought Megatron would like SG!OP much; I've always seen Megatron as no less destructive, but less capricious. But given TFP Megatron's close relationship with his Orion, I can think of some reasons why he might just approve of an evil Optimus Prime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

This was not wise.

Megatron knew it even as he reached out for the massive, familiar frame crashing against his.

They hit the ground rolling, Megatron throwing his weight into it, fighting to turn his adversary over, hearing his engines and his fans alike roar at the resistance.

Both mechs’ spikes were exposed and pressurized, leaking fluid as they pressed together.

"Optimus —" Megatron hissed, canting his hips, the word becoming a staticky growl as his partner and enemy ground back against him even harder.

Megatron’s claws curled deep under the plating of the big mech’s abdomen. The thick armor was familiar, and his claws slid exactly into grooves he remembered perfectly from long eons of war.

He recognized the deep growl of pain, too, the mouth that made it hidden behind a silver battlemask.

But the fierce rumbling laughter that came with it was entirely new. As was the molten-metal flash of light in optics as crimson as his own — and the spatter of glowing purple energon his claws drew as they cut.

 _Dark energon?_ he wondered, heat crackling through his systems at the warm feeling of the spill.  _Did Unicron come to your universe too, promising armies and conquest?_

_Or are you so different — and you and me so alike — that this is how you bleed?_

Optimus’s hands clutched at one of the spiked metal plates adorning Megatron’s chest, grabbing and wrenching at it despite the sharpened metal. 

Megatron roared, bucking his hips again and grinding his spike against his foe’s.

He’d told his own Optimus once that both were titans, reveling in the clash of their blades and bodies.

This wasn’t what he wanted. This was a strange mech from a faraway place, tearing at Megatron for no reason but madness.

Megatron knew he would have to kill him, once overload claimed them both. The power of the Primes was threat enough without unreasoning desire for destruction behind it.

Still, after so long denied, Megatron could almost pretend this was enough.


End file.
